The present invention relates to fabric repair, more particularly, to a fabric repair coloring device and associated method of using the device to selectively repair unwanted bleach spots on fabric by precisely apply one or more dyes onto these spots.
Unwanted bleach spots occur periodically on clothing and other types of fabric when the user unwittingly spills a drop or two of bleach onto these materials. One state of the art result is that the material is ruined simply because these unsightly spots have ruined the appearance of the material. Another prior art technique is to seek out various textile dyes and apply drops of these dyes onto these unwanted bleach spots. Unfortunately, this prior art technique itself might also ruin other nearby fabric because the user might again unwittingly spill a drop or two of the dye onto nearby fabric. Therefore there is a continuing need for an improved method of repairing fabric having unwanted bleach spots.
A wide variety of fabric repair devices is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices arc known in the art of fabric repair devices, for example, the pen with selective multi-color cores disclosed by Lan in U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,046; the do-it yourself tye-dye kit apparatus and method disclosed by Olphen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,483; the method for coloring fabric with crayon disclosed by May in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,859; the non-mingling multicolor marker and its process disclosed by Sixiong in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,405; the tie-dyeing kit disclosed by Fromm in U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,859; and the dual applicator marking instrument disclosed by Lovell in U.S. Pat. No. D295,878.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fabric repair coloring device having a plurality of cartridges, an elongated cylindrical casing, a manifold, a rotating cap, and a conical applicator tip. This combination of interconnected elements would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs of making it possible to allow a user to select a desired dye color or to mix a plurality of dyes together prior to precisely applying the mixed dyes onto the unwanted bleached out spots on a piece of fabric. The above-described patents make no provision for a fabric repair coloring device having a plurality of cartridges, an elongated cylindrical casing, a manifold, a rotating cap, and a conical applicator tip.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved fabric repair coloring device having a plurality of cartridges, an elongated cylindrical casing, a manifold, a rotating cap, and a conical applicator tip. In this respect, the fabric repair coloring device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a convenient means for allowing a user to select a desired dye color or to mix a plurality of dyes together prior to precisely applying the mixed dyes onto the unwanted bleached out spots on a piece of fabric.
The present device and method of using, according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a fabric repair coloring device and method of using are disclosed. The device comprises a plurality of cartridges, an elongated cylindrical casing, a manifold, a rotating cap, and a conical applicator tip. These elements of the device are interconnected to allow a user to select a desired dye color or to mix a plurality of dyes together prior to precisely applying the mixed dyes onto the unwanted bleached out spots on a piece of fabric. The method comprises the steps of finding, obtaining, pressing, pushing, releasing, twisting, wiping, and withdrawing.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type fabric repair devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved fabric repair coloring device, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved fabric repair coloring device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a plurality of cartridges, an elongated cylindrical casing, a manifold, a rotating cap, and a conical applicator tip. These elements of the device are interconnected to allow a user to select a desired dye color or to mix a plurality of dyes together prior to precisely applying the mixed dyes onto the unwanted bleached out spots on a piece of fabric.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fabric repair coloring device that has all the advantages of the prior art fabric repair coloring device and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fabric repair coloring device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fabric repair coloring device that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fabric repair coloring device that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a fabric repair coloring device having a plurality of cartridges, an elongated cylindrical casing, a manifold, a rotating cap, and a conical applicator tip. This combination of interconnected elements makes it possible to allow a user to select a desired dye color or to mix a plurality of dyes together prior to precisely applying the mixed dyes onto the unwanted bleached out spots on a piece of fabric.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using comprising the steps of finding, obtaining, pressing, pushing, releasing, twisting, wiping, and withdrawing.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and description matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.